


The Personal Diary of Alice Akira Rhian Zee

by Digipokewhoofian10



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digipokewhoofian10/pseuds/Digipokewhoofian10
Summary: The daily dairy of the Dark Mage, Alice Akira Rhian Zee, one of the many units in Art's army.





	1. Old Diary: Final Entries

Day 267,

The bandits have become more and more bold recently. If they continue to be such a nuance, I may well need to lead a charge to destroy them at their base. I pray to the Gods I will not need to take such a drastic measure.

Aside from that bandit attack everything is normal. This morning I had breakfast with my parents, did some training with everyone else, did my patrol, ate lunch with the Smiths, had the scouts report anything coming up, there was nothing, visited the small orphanage to see the kids, while at the orphanage I received the message that the bandits were approaching. After clearing the bandits out everyone gathered to eat together. As usual, I am now writing this just before I go to bed, so that is my full report for the day. Should anything new and important come up, I will make note of it.

Day 268,

Today was a quiet day. Any bandits who escaped and survived are likely sitting back and licking their wounds. I trained with the new recruits. Ever since Lia died, I've been working with our guards even more extensively, so much so to the point where, now that I am an adult, I have been made the leader. I know I am far from the strongest person ever, but this does fill me with a bit more confidence. I hope I am doing a good job keeping everyone safe. This is where I shall end today's report. Good night.


	2. Day 1: Joining the Fight

Day 1,

A fresh start, a new journal. Hello, my name is Alice Akira Rhian Zee, and this journal will be dedicated to helping me keep records of what happens in my daily life for historians in the future. There is a particular reason for me starting a completely new journal. I am leaving my home village of Rosewood. I am leaving to join a group of people who helped save my village today. So, a fresh journal seems to make sense. Now, I shall explain all that has happened.

Last night there was a sudden attack, we believed it was bandits, however after slaying one of them it seems they were instead, reanimated corpses mixed with some sort of illusion to make them look human. It was very odd, and I plan to do more research into this later, but let's move on. During the battle, a group of five people, four males and one female, joined in helping defend the village. Their leader, a very intimidating man named Art, offered to take me with him and his group. I thought about it for a bit, and decided to accept it. If I join them, I will be able to learn a great many things and will be able to grow stronger. I pray to the Gods that when I return, I will be able to be an even better leader for my village.


	3. Day 2: Fellow Fighters

Day, 2

I have now been with Art and his group for an entire day. I am not very good with names, so perhaps writing their names with a description of them, will help.

Art is a taller man of around twenty-five years of age. He is a very serious person, he is very blunt, he is an incredible leader, however he is incredibly intimidating for all those reasons.

Cameron, or as he seems to prefer, Cam is an exceptionally tall and muscular male seeming to be in his early twenties. He is a very kind and looks out for everyone, he has an exceptionally beautiful mare who I could tell he cared for oh so carefully and trusted fully.

Jay is another of the young men, he seems to be the closest to my age, and the closest to my hight, although still taller than I. Anyhow, he seems to be reserved towards people he does not know well, however can become hot-headed towards those he knows well.

Red is the final male in the group, as of now at least. He seems to be a friendly person, as he makes quite the number of jokes. Although he does seem to be quick to anger, and quick to jump to action.

Yuki is the only other female in the group, so I hope we can get along. She appears to be quite aloof, the little emotion I have seen so far has either been butting heads with Jay or being snarky. I also noted a disliking for sunlight, a trait I have myself. Perhaps, like myself, she burns easily and or is sensitive to bright lights.

As of this night, those are the only members we have, aside from myself. I will refrain from talking about myself for now, and will end today's entry here. Good night.


	4. Day 3: Me, Myself, and I

Day 3,

Not much happened today. We fought off some bandits and the like, but otherwise, the day was uneventful. If you desire a full detailed report for the day, my personal diary will not be it. This will record daily activities, yes, but it will also be far more personal. Now. Since nothing in particular happened today, I suppose I can tell you more about myself.

My full name is Alice Akira Rhian Zee. I am the daughter of Alixander Elliott Zee and Charlotte Amelia Elizabeth Zee. I was born in Rosewood, Hycreitho, Asteria, in the year of 284. I am twenty-three. I am an only child. I am a dark mage, who is still learning much about magic. I have been studying magic for as long as I can remember, but when I was thirteen I began to dabble in darker magics. I think that is all for about me. Goodnight.


End file.
